Zay Escobar
Zay Escobar is the enponymous main protagonist of the comic series, Zay Escobar. He is currently a 16-year-old football enthusiast who lives In Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Zay is currently a student at Darien Street High School, where he plays quarterback on the school's football team. Zay, as well as several other characters in the series, are based off of real life people; in fact, this is more or less a vestige of earlier times in the series, as many characters were created with their real-life counterparts in mind. He was modeled after comic creator Mr.Zaya. Background Zay is a Philadelphia native, hailing from the South Philadelphia neighborhood; he's lived there his entire life. As a child he always liked sports, chiefly football. He had been playing since first grade, and currently plays for his aforementioned football team, the Darien Condors. Born to Barry and Jennifer Escobar, his only sibling is his older brother, Jeoff Escobar. Zay is perhaps best known for liking adventure, playing video games and most importantly, sports. Although he likes several sports, he only plays organized football. He is also fascinated by technology. Characteristics Personality Early on in Zay Escobar, Zay is portrayed as cold and uncompromising. As his character developed, he had become more passionate and thoughtful. In the current stage of the series, Zay is still as animated as he's ever been, but the belligerent side of him is more concealed. Appearance Zay's has a flattop, and a fairly imposing figure. Briefly in the 2017 issues he had a mustache and goatee. Zay's usual attire is very modest, donning a long-sleeved gray shirt and black pants. Abilities Zay is of above average intelligence, or so he claims. However, Zay's most important attributes are his athleticism and strength. Having played football since the end of elementary school, he has went through years of exhibiting resilience. Zay is also evidently capable of using a gun. In Mauii gets Mutilated he pulls out a pistol and shoots Mauii. Relationships with others Vic Shiggy It has been well established that Zay and Vic are very distinct personalities. In spite of this, Vic has been one of his closest friends since the beginning of the series. The two seem to enjoy each other's company, and by extension are often seen with each other (and Shabba Clay). Shabba Clay Zay and Shabba, unlike Zay and Vic, are much more comparable a duo. Both play sports at an organized level and are into many similar things, such as clothing/shoes, video games, they even have the same favorite NFL team. The two really look out for each other and make sure that's done to the best of their ability. Crispy McChicken Like most other characters, Zay seems to have very mixed feelings for Crispy. Crispy's immaturity tends to get the best of him in the comics, to the annoyance of those around him. Even though Zay finds him to be flat-out obnoxious and juvenile at times, they are still good friends nonetheless. Holly Evans Zay and Holly are good friends, but yet, Zay did resent her comments about the Packers in The Packers Get Packed On. Icey Ford Zay and Icey seem to have a standard relationship. They are also teammates, but they both had a similar romantic interest at one point (Shelbye), however this didn't seem to sever the terms the two are on. Shelbye Harris Zay is very supportive of Shelbye, she does go out with him after all. Zay had a crush on her since the two were in middle school, but wouldn't actually begin going out with each other until their junior year of high school, because during middle school, Zay decided to be with Rose instead. To this day, Shelbye happens to be one of the only females prominent in his life. A supposed break-up with Rose helped facilitate their reconciliation, perhaps for the better. Jam Topey Although Zay constantly spites Jam, the two get along extremely well. They converse often, plus he and Jam are very cooperative; especially on the football field, as Jam is the team's starting running back and return specialist. In Game On, Jam had an electrifying playoff run with the Condors, rushing his way to a state championship. Jonathan Sanchez As Jonathan is the butt monkey, Zay seems very indifferent to his struggles, but usually he's right beside Jonathan when things hit the fan for him. Even though Jonathan seems to hate a lot of things, he doesn't seem to have any direct ill will for Zay. Jeffrey Escobar Zay is Jeffrey's older brother, and as such familiarity can breed contempt in their case. Even if Jeffrey constantly spites him (and vice versa), the two still understand that they are brothers. Barry Escobar, Jr. Barry Jr. is his oldest brother. As such, his relationship with Zay is almost the same as Jeffrey's; they are all brothers, and are for each other when it matters the most. Although Barry's lack of patience especially gets to Zay, Zay subconsciously knows that he cares deeply about Barry Jr. Barry Escobar, Sr. Zay looks up to his father, Barry Sr. Barry Sr. is a blue-collar worker, something Zay has always wanted to reflect. He has paved the way for the life of his family, and Zay is the beneficiary of his work. The Escobar Chronicles Zay has appeared in every issue of The Escobar Chronicles. * In Back to School, he reflects on his summer. * In Get Spooked, he is dressed as Michael Vick. Memorable Quotes * "Paper covers rock."- How They Came Up With A Name Part 1 * "WHAT DID I TELL YOU? PEYTON'S THE CHOKE MASTER!"- Seahawks Slammin' * "If he pulls any BS I'll come to his house and shoot him up."- Nate the New * "This is BS."- Happy Unbirthday * "Well, he IS Jaire!"- Crispy Philosophy in Action * "You know what I hate? Toilet humor. It's disgusting and uncreative." - I Think I Ate too Much Gallery Trivia * Zay is based off of comic creator Mr.Zaya. * His actual first name is Zion, but he has never been called Zion in the comics. * Zay is the only known left-handed character besides his dad, Barry, Sr. * It is evident he and Shelbye have reconciled, as the two began officially dating during their junior year, but what happened between him and Rose has yet to be explained. * His favorite NFL team, like Shabba, and his older brothers, is the Green Bay Packers. His favorite NBA team is the Knicks, then the Mets in the MLB and the Penguins in the NHL. Despite being from Philadelphia, he doesn't seem to cheer for hometown teams. * His name comes from his creator"s nickname whereas his surname is an allusion to rapper Nas, whose former alias was Kid Escobar as well as The Boondocks' Riley Freeman, who called himself Riley Escobar. * Zay wears #3 in football, a homage to 76ers legend Allen Iverson. * He briefly had facial hair. Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Escogang Category:Characters based off of real-world people Category:Original Zay Escobar characters Category:Black characters Category:Darien Condors